Do You Want To?
by aposentada
Summary: [HPDM] Dois adolescentes muito hormonais, uma festa particular, um pedido negado. A conseqüência óbvia? Uma baita briga. Oneshot


**Título**: Do You Want To?  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação**: Romance/Humor - PG-13  
**Ship**: Harry/Draco, insinuação de Harry/Simas  
**Resumo**: Dois adolescentes muito hormonais, uma festa particular, um pedido negado. A conseqüência óbvia? Uma baita briga.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence. Só a idéia.  
**Avisos**: Slash, Universo Alternativo no mundo bruxo  
**Notas**: Baseado em um desenho da minha irmã Stella. E obrigada a Ivana por toda a ajuda!

**Do You Want To?**

Eram meados de maio.

No final das aulas, os alunos costumam estar preguiçosos e desinteressados, efeito direto de um ano inteiro de estudo e trabalhos. Os professores sabem perfeitamente disso, e é exatamente porque eles exigem mais dos alunos no fim do ano letivo. Não todos, claro, mas há sempre alguns que o fazem.

Era assim em todos os colégios do mundo no ano de 1997, bruxos ou trouxas. Em Hogwarts não seria diferente. Por isso, aproveitando uma abençoada pausa, Draco Malfoy estava na beira do lago, sentado à sombra de uma árvore e jogando pedrinhas na água só para irritar a lula gigante. Não havia terminado seus deveres, mas isso não seria problema; mais tarde pagaria a alguém para que o fizesse para ele. Ou obrigaria alguém.

Um dos ocasionais pensamentos que passava pela sua cabeça era como, com um tempo espetacular daqueles, era um verdadeiro pecado ter aulas. Ainda estava calor, e a água do lago parecia extremamente convidativa para mergulhar e se refrescar. Mas não; ao invés de ter uma saudável diversão, eles eram obrigados a decorar sobre o qüinquagésimo Lord Sereiano e como ele quase causou uma crise entre Transilvânia e China em 1329. Uma total perda de tempo.

Ou pelo menos era assim que ele pensava.

Estava num daqueles estados que separavam um cochilo de outro quando sentiu lábios quentes tocarem os seus. O que era para ser um selinho inicialmente por parte do outro se transformou numa batalha selvagem de línguas quando Draco o segurou, afundando os dedos em seu cabelo macio e revoltado. Quando enfim se separaram para tomar ar, Draco abriu os olhos e encarou longamente aquelas belas pupilas esverdeadas.

Ele, que perdia tempo em aulas quando podia desfrutar de sua maravilhosa companhia. Ele, com aquela amiga insuportavelmente nerd e aquele amigo mala e encalhado. Ele, com aquele maldito ex-namorado irlandês que ainda fazia questão de bajulá-lo – justo na frente de Draco. Ele tinha alguns defeitos, certo, mas todos pareciam desaparecer quando ele tirava a roupa. E ele era o único que o beijava _daquela_ forma.

Harry parecia estar particularmente sorridente naquele dia. Deslizou preguiçosamente para o lado dele.

"- Aonde você se meteu? Estava procurando você." – disse, se apoiando nele. Normalmente, Draco odiaria esses sentimentalismos, mas como aquilo lhe dava um excelente espaço para passar dissimuladamente a mão para dentro das vestes de Harry, ele achava aquilo ótimo.

"- Estive aqui o tempo todo."

"- Você mente muito mal..."

"- Sério! Fiquei aqui fora. O dia está bonito demais para se desperdiçar em aulas de História da Magia! – afirmou veementemente, deslizando a mão mais para dentro das vestes do grifinório, que não deu mostras de perceber. Era extraordinário como ele podia se fazer de desentendido às vezes.

"- Irresponsável."

"- Você está sendo contaminado pela Granger, de repente tão preocupado com as aulas. No quinto ano você não era assim. Inclusive... "

"- Não é nada disso" – interrompeu Harry, que sabia perfeitamente que ele iria aludir aos tempos que ele passava longos períodos fora do castelo com ele, não exatamente conversando – " É que estamos no ano dos N.I.E.M.s."

"- Não preciso disso" – afirmou Draco de uma forma ainda mais arrogante que o normal.

"- Eu sei, seu filhinho de papai rico." – Draco só riu, convencido.

"- Invejoso."

"- Mimado."

"- Eu sei." - Harry parou em pleno ato de xingá-lo de outra coisa. Fechou a cara, contrafeito.

"- Por favor, nós não perderemos minutos preciosos falando como meus pais me cobrem de ouro, perderemos?" – seu tom era mais de sarcasmo que qualquer outra coisa.

"- Draco, eu definitivamente não quero falar dos seus pais." – cortou Harry secamente. Draco ficou calado. Sabia que tinha pisado em gelo fino.

No quarto ano deles, quando haviam começado a ficar juntos, era sempre em salas vazias de andares desertos ou algo parecido. Apesar de ter certeza que o pai não o desertaria nem algo parecido se soubesse daquilo (afinal, era o único herdeiro), Draco sabia perfeitamente que ele não conjugaria fogos se soubesse que ele estava saindo com o filho de uma das famílias rivais dos Malfoys. Embora ele soubesse que o pai certamente tinha conhecimento de todos os seus casos – se é que podia chamar assim um ou dois amassos -, preferia não arriscar. E assim foi por algum tempo, até que percebeu que Harry Potter definitivamente não seria um caso comum.

Ele não sabia ao certo em que momento fora, mas de repente não conseguia passar um dia sem puxá-lo para um canto deserto e murmurar coisas em seu ouvido que o faziam ficar adoravelmente embaraçado. Quando percebeu, não se importou nem um pouco quando uma das gêmeas Patil, depois de vê-los se agarrando num lugar escuso da biblioteca, espalhou aos quatro ventos que os dois estavam juntos. E, de repente, aquilo já se prolongava há quase três anos – um absoluto recorde de duração entre seus relacionamentos. Ele não era tão tolo em tentar negar a si mesmo que não havia sentimentos naquilo – segundo Blaise, _"agora Draco vive com a cara de um tolo apaixonado_". E ele sabia disso. E sua situação estaria perfeitamente confortável, se... se não houvesse esse _ligeiro _problema de relacionamento entre Harry e seus pais.

Tudo havia começado no sexto ano. Sim, porque antes os puros e nobres Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy sequer se dignaram a conhecer o namorado do filho – e o que mais irritava Harry é que Draco não insistia para que isso acontecesse, o que gerou muitas discussões e reconciliações na cama. Para os Malfoys, Harry seria apenas mais um caso de Draco indigno de atenção – mas o tempo começou a passar e os dois não terminavam, o que era muitíssimo preocupante, porque Draco precisava se casar com uma garota de família tradicional para continuar a linhagem da família – razão pela qual Narcisa sempre convidava Pansy Parkinson para passar longas semanas na casa da família. E, diga-se de passagem, Draco não se encontrava nem um pouco disposto a diluir seus genes com aquela cara de buldogue.

Foi nesse contexto que, alarmado, Lucius e Narcisa foram falar com Draco em Hogwarts e disseram num tom de quem não admitia discussão que eles jamais, em hipótese nenhuma, reconheceriam Harry como algo parecido com seu genro. E fez questão de frisar que ele devia terminar o relacionamento com o grifinório bem rápido, para, segundo Narcisa_, "não_ _sujar o puro nome da família com seu caso com esse mestiço que mal sabe pentear os cabelos direito."_

Draco não gostara nem um pouco daquilo. Uma parte porque odiava que mandassem nele, e a outra porque ele não planejava nem um pouco terminar com o outro. Mas, na hora, ele falou que seguiria os conselhos do pai, como sempre falava (e não seguia).

Mas a pior parte de tudo foi que Harry ouviu toda a conversa. E não falou com ele durante bastante tempo. Foram necessárias muitas conversas, tentativas de beijo, brigas, outras tentativas de beijo, objetos quebrados, detenções, enfim, muito esforço para que Harry voltasse a dar algo para ele além do dedo médio.

Mas Harry continuara profundamente ofendido com os pais dele. E Draco sabia que não havia nada que fizesse que mudaria aquilo.

De repente, sentiu que o outro tentava escorregar para fora dos braços dele. Segurou-o bem a tempo.

"- Ei, aonde você está indo?" – Harry não respondeu e continuou tentando sair dos braços dele, em vão. Parecia bem irritado. Quando Draco lhe deu um beijo no pescoço para tentar aliviar a tensão do ambiente, a única coisa que ele fez foi fechar ainda mais a cara.

Hora do Plano B.

"—Quer ir a uma festa comigo?" – perguntou o loiro, num tom de desinteresse cuidadosamente calculado.

"--- Não gosto de festas." – retrucou o outro na mesma hora.

"--- Vai gostar dessa" – prometeu Draco, enquanto voltava a beijá-lo no pescoço. Sentiu Harry arrepiar-se.

"--- Aonde é?"

"--- Nas masmorras."

Harry fez um grande esforço para parecer que ponderava o assunto, mas não estava sendo muito convincente: Draco sentiu seus pêlos irem ficando em pé à medida que sua mão ia mais para dentro das vestes dele, e o outro arfava levemente.

"--- Não."

"--- Porque não?" – perguntou-lhe Draco, sussurrando ao seu ouvido. Harry quase foi incapaz de dar uma resposta consciente.

"--- Não gosto de serpentes" – conseguiu responder, num sopro de voz. Draco não conseguiu conter um comentário maldoso:

"--- Ora, pensei que gostasse de _cobras._"

Harry corou e não respondeu.

* * *

Definitivamente, a festa foi muito melhor do que nos sonhos mais perversos de Draco.

Ele conseguira levar Harry até as masmorras, prometendo mais de uma vez que não olharia uma vez sequer para Pansy. Por mais deslocado que Harry estivesse – ou _parecesse _estar - no ambiente, foram necessárias apenas pouco mais de quatro horas para que ele estivesse quase caindo de tão bêbado. Draco teve o pressentimento que devia sumir com ele dali – e foi o que fez.

Nunca foi tão grato aos pressentimentos.

O primeiro lugar que lhe ocorrera para levar Harry foi, é claro, o dormitório do sétimo ano. Assim que chegaram lá, Harry não pareceu nem um pouco sóbrio quando o beijou de surpresa, meio desajeitado, mas sem dúvida _com vontade_. O beijo evoluiu rápido a ponto de alguns minutos depois estarem se agarrando em cima de uma mesa Harry estava tão entusiasmado que quebrou um vaso -, praticamente sem roupas. Nos seus últimos pensamentos sãos, Draco empurrara Harry para a cama mais próxima e, não sem certo esforço para tirar Harry de cima dele, levantar correndo para fechar a porta.

Quase duas horas depois, ele agradecia a todos os deuses do céu por Harry ser tão suscetível ao álcool. Deitado na cama – desconfiava que era a de Blaise, mas não tinha certeza -, andava ignorando solenemente pelos últimos minutos as batidas incessantes de alguém do lado de fora. Quando por fim a pessoa desistiu e voltou à festa, ele virou-se para Harry.

Estava arfando e parecia _bem_ cansado. Estava sem óculos – provavelmente estava perdido no meio das cobertas – e levemente corado. Uma superficial camada de suor cobria sua pele, mas ele havia se coberto até os quadris com um lençol.

Draco aproximou-se mais dele, beijando-o levemente nos lábios e insinuando uma perna por entre as dele.

"- Então, vamos de novo?" – sugeriu, não sem certa malícia. A cara de Harry ficou entre horrorizado e impressionado.

"- De novo? Seu ninfomaníaco. Não sei de onde você..." – parou no meio da frase porque Draco o beijou mais ousadamente, deslizando para cima dele. Quando o ambiente começou a ficar mais quente, Harry interrompeu o beijo e empurrou-o de cima dele.

"— O quê... " – começou Draco, confuso, ao ver Harry sentar-se na cama.

"--- Lembrei de uma coisa" – justificou ele com um sorriso travesso. Draco pareceu frustrado.

"--- Podia falar depois, agora podíamos..." Harry fez que não com a cabeça e desviou-se dos braços de Draco que queriam trazê-lo de volta para si.

"--- Agora. Na verdade, não é nada demais, é que eu estava pensando se..." – parou, parecendo embaçado. Draco inclinou-se para ele.

"--- Sim?"

"--- Eu estava pensando se..." – Harry começou a corar violentamente – "... se você não podia ir... sabe... ir à minha casa esse verão... ehhhh... conhecer meus pais. – concluiu, mais vermelho que um rabanete.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, sem saber o que responder. Harry nem ousou se mexer.

"--- Eu acho que meus pais não vão gostar muito disso, sabe." – respondeu, por fim. Harry ficou em silêncio por mais alguns instantes antes de se levantar bruscamente da cama e começar a procurar suas roupas.

Foi quando Draco soube que fizera alguma coisa _bem_ errada.

"--- Harry?" – o outro não respondeu antes de terminar de vestir suas calças. Se endireitou e encarou Draco, os olhos como gelo e a voz tremendo de raiva.

"--- Tudo se baseia nisso, não é, Draco? Nos _seus pais_." – pronunciou as palavras com visível desprezo. Alguns segundos depois, acrescentou – "Essa situação está ficando insustentável".

"--- O _quê_?" – Harry continuou como se não o tivesse ouvido.

"--- Eu sou um idiota. Eu desperdicei quase três anos da minha vida..." – estava quase arrebentando os botões da camisa enquanto tentava colocá-la – "... numa relação que obviamente não tem..."

"--- Ei, pare!" – Draco se levantou da cama, relevando o fato de que estava completamente sem roupa – "Do que diabos você está falando?"

"--- De como desperdicei três anos da minha vida com você!"

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta do quarto enquanto Harry tentava achar seus sapatos.

"--- Tudo isso porque eu falei que os meus pais não vão gostar disso?"

"--- Os seus pais não gostam de _mim" – _sibilou ele, ressentido – "Querem que você se case com uma garota puro-sangue.

"--- Bem, eu estou com _você_, e você não é uma..." – Harry explodiu:

"--- Você está me usando, merda!" – Draco pareceu atônito.

"--- Você está completamente louco, sabia?" – Harry andou até ele e empurrou-o com força, como se quisesse extravasar sua fúria. Draco precisou segurá-lo para não apanhar.

"--- Me solta, seu..."

"--- De onde diabos você tirou que eu estou te usando?" – Harry olhou no fundo dos olhos dele.

"--- Você obedece ao seu _papai, _Draco. Quando ele falar para você me dar um chute e fazer um filho na Parkinson, você vai fazer!" – se soltou dele e parou, parecendo à beira das lágrimas. Draco respirou fundo e declarou, mais para si mesmo:

"--- Eu não vou." – Harry riu debochado.

"--- Claro que você vai!"

"--- Não vou" – reafirmou Draco, parecendo desesperado para provar a si mesmo que aquilo era verdade.

"--- Claro que vai! Você obedece à ele há 17 anos, porque agora seria diferente?"

Draco ficou em silêncio. Harry pegou seus óculos numa dobra dos lençóis e colocou-os, preparando-se para sair do quarto. Antes de ir embora, acrescentou:

"--- Além do mais, você nunca sentiu nada por mim mesmo." – Draco pegou bruscamente seu braço e puxou-o para si, enfiando as unhas na pele do outro.

"--- Me solta, você está..."

"--- Eu te amo, seu estúpido." – Harry pareceu sem ação por alguns segundos.

"--- Mentiroso." – tentou soltar-se, mas Draco o segurava com força.

"--- Quer uma prova? Eu vou na sua casa. Passo as férias lá, está satisfeito?"

"--- E seus pais?"

"--- Se eles não gostarem, que tenham outro filho."

Harry parecia estar pendendo entre recomeçar a acusar Draco e acreditar nele. Depois de alguns segundos, Draco tomou a decisão.

Instantes depois, os dois estavam de novo na cama, a camisa de Harry já a meio caminho de ser tirada. O moreno estava completamente sem reação e nada fez, a não ser arfar, quando Draco beijou suavemente sua barriga, fazendo um caminho pelo seu peito até chegar bem perto do seu rosto.

"--- Porque você pensa tão mal de mim assim?"

"--- Você é um Malfoy!"

"--- E daí?"

"--- Malfoys mentem." – Draco pareceu indignado.

"--- Isso é idiota" – começou a mordiscar levemente seu pescoço, enquanto insinuava uma mão para dentro das calças do outro. Harry agarrou o lençol com tanta força que seus dedos começaram a ficar brancos.

"--- Eu amo você. Nunca mais duvide disso." – sussurrou o loiro no seu ouvido

E, de certa forma, Harry não duvidava mais.


End file.
